marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Medusalith Amaquelin
“These Skrulls, they come into our home -- take from us... We're going to take from them. Lockjaw and the others will crush their defenses. Show the same ruthlessness they have shown us. And just as they have stolen our family, stolen our gifts...we will steal their technology. We'll take the very ship that brought them to our city...and use it to get Black Bolt back. Even if we have to scour all of space.” Storia Background Temi d'amore fra prigioni e segrete *?* Attacco Kree ad Attilan Boh. Madre Ahura. Casini. War of Kings Bohx2 Inhumanity? WIP Poteri e Abilità Poteri Medusa possiede la normale forza di una donna inumana della sua età, altezza e peso che esegue regolare esercizio fisico. Grazie a generazioni di selezione genetica, gli Inumani sono superiori agli esseri umani in forza, tempi di reazione, stamina, resistenza e velocità. *'Riflessi potenziati' *'Resistenza potenziata' *'Velocità potenziata' *'Forza potenziata' *'Capelli incredibilmente robusti': Medusa possiede capelli lunghi e molto spessi, e ognuno di essi ha una resistenza alla trazione, modulo di elasticità e resistenza alla rottura superiore rispetto a quello di un filo di ferro dello stesso spessore. Inoltre, Medusa possiede la capacità psicocinetica di animare i suoi capelli. Misurano circa 180 cm quando rilassati, e Medusa può allungarsi a oltre il doppio della loro normale lunghezza con una perdita di resistenza solo del 25%. Un singolo capello di 60 cm può sorreggere fino a tre chili, e l'intera massa dei suoi capelli può sorreggere fino a 1,6 tonnellate. *'Manipolazione psicocinetica dei capelli': Medusa può controllare i movimenti dei suoi capelli come se fossero innumerevoli e sottili appendici del suo corpo. Uno scudo psionico permea le cellule mutate dei suoi capelli, causando una mutua attrazione attraverso gli spazi fra una ciocca e l'altra. Queste forze relativamente piccole operano in congiunzione per sviluppare forze più grandi. Concentrandosi, Medusa può muovere i suoi capelli in qualunque maniera immaginabile. Può far schioccare la loro intera lunghezza nell'aria come una frusta (la punta in tal caso può superare la velocità del suono), o ruotarli in modo da imitare un ventilatore. Può legare persone o oggetti, o usarli per sollevare pesi che non sarebbe in grado di sostenere a braccia (il suo scalpo e il suo collo non supportano il peso delle cose che solleva coi capelli: sono tenute sollevate psionicamente). Può anche fare lavori delicati e di fino (es: infilare un filo nella cruna di un ago) o che richiedono una grande coordinazione (digitare o mescolare un mazzo di carte). Nonostante non abbia terminazioni nervose nei capelli, può avvertire sensazioni da ogni parte dei suoi capelli sotto forma di un feedback mentale. Abilità *'Interprete': ha sviluppato fin da piccola un legame fortissimo con Blackbolt, e con esso un modo di comunicare basato sul linguaggio del corpo. E' perfettamente in grado di interpretare i segnali del marito e le sue intenzioni, e pertanto funge da interprete reale. *'Esperta del linguaggio del corpo': è ovviamente molto esperta di linguaggio corporale in generale. Non è in grado di capire i pensieri delle persone come fa con quelli del marito (non è telepatica, e la sua abilità è nata e si è evoluta per comunicare specificamente con Blackbolt), ma è estremamente abile nell'interpretazione degli stati d'animo altrui basandosi sulle reazioni corporee. *'Etichetta': oh, è una regina. Ha una certa immagine da mantenere. *'Diplomatica': ha imparato l'arte della diplomazia da quando è diventata regina, soprattutto perché deve costantemente fungere da tramite fra Blackbolt e il resto del mondo. *'Poliglotta': parla la lingua di Attilian, il Kree e l'inglese. *'Combattimento a mano nuda': è un'ottima combattente, e sa usare i suoi capelli anche come arma. Debolezze *Suo marito, e le responsabilità che ogni tanto pesano troppo sul rapporto. Altro Altri Universi *In Earth-12108 è molto più simile alla Medusa mitologica: i suoi capelli sono effettivamente dei serpenti ed è costretta a portare una benda sugli occhi per non pietrificare le persone che guarda. Blackbolt, invece, può parlare. *In Earth-10812 non lo so *In Earth-88108 non lo so Prestafaccia Rachelle Lefevre è Medusalith Amaquelin Schermata 2014-07-07 alle 23.45.39.png 062309rachellelefevre400.jpg Schermata 2014-07-07 alle 23.47.35.png Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0'''. *Team '''Blackbolt. *Se fosse un animale sarebbe una Paradisea Raggiana. *Nella classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta. *Nella classificazione Suprema è un'Idiota. *Se fosse ad Hogwarts sarebbe. *Se fosse a Westeros sarebbe una Tully: Family, Duty, Honor. *Ha dei gusti questionabili di vestiario. Passa tranquillamente da vestiti vittoriani a completini da mistress. Io non so che dire. raggiana_bird_of_paradise_by_conceptualmachina-d300r8o.jpg|°>° *beeek* tumblr_n7yz1edAXI1tnjnoco1_500.jpg|No, non stavo scherzando. Schermata 2014-07-07 alle 23.49.24.png|Ero serissima. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 3 Velocità 2 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Inumani